The 13th Hunger Games
by Saku-Ryaku
Summary: Panem is set for it's next Hunger Games. Which contestant will win and earn eternal glory? It's all to play for in this, the 13th Hunger Games! Written with SapphireMoon. CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

Saku-Ryaku: So my friend and I were reading through some SYOT stories, and decided we could write an awesome one. A few weeks and failed classes later, we have finished the planning!

SapphireMoon: We didn't actually fail any classes…we just… didn't pay any attention. Anyway, back to details. We have decided we aren't going to do a sponsor system, but there may be a poll on one of our profiles.

Saku-Ryaku: The form is below, as you can see. I know, I know, it's really long but we need heaps of details [saves us work see]. After two weeks maximum, we will have the final tribute list (hopefully). If there are empty slots we shall make up tribute ourselves. So get cracking, pen to paper, fingers to keyboard. What do they say in 2011?

SapphireMoon: Mwahaha! It probably won't be first in best dressed, we shall try and pick the best tributes. If there is an aspect of your tribute Saku and I will change it, but we shall pm you about it.

Saku-Ryaku: So everyone submit tributes please! You'll get a virtual jellybean… [yes, you are allowed to pick the colour].

Sapphire-Moon: Ooh, ooh, ooh, one more thing! The arena is TOTALLY AWESOME! I designed it myself… I can't wait to put tributes in it and watch them DIE…oh I mean…um…

Saku-Ryaku: I sometimes worry about her… Anywho! Enough ranting for now! Please submit reasonably full forms, I don't want to fill in forms for people. so get writing and may the odds be ever in your favour!

_The '*' means optional questions_

**First, Middle*, Last Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Appearance: **

**Family info (include names, ages, occupations, social status etc):**

**Positive personality traits:**

**Negative personality traits:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

***Interview angle:**

***Interview outfit:**

***Chariot:**

***Chariot outfit:**

***Stylist and Prep team:**

**Weapons before training:**

**Weapons after training:**

**Training strategy:**

**Arena strategy: **

**Token:**

**What would they do if they won the games:**

**Alliances-what type of person or what districts**

**What kind of person would they have a friendship with:**

**Romance:**

**Relationship with district partner (eg: hate them, wants alliance etc):**

***Mentor:**

***Relationship with Mentor:**

**Amount of Tesserae taken:**

**Chosen or Volunteered:**

**Reaping reaction:**

**Blood bath, yes or no:**

**Death ideas/preferences:**


	2. Chapter 2

Saku-Ryaku: Hey everyone! Jellybeans to everyone who has already given in tributes! We were amazed to see so many emails in my inbox! So excited, we wasted a whole geography lesson planning this story. Who cares if there's an exam next week? SapphireMoon is making me apologise for saying her name was SilverMoon in the summary. But she takes full credit for not putting appearance in the tribute form.

SapphireMoon: I do not! You are the one who checked it! I take about…75% of the credit. Thanks to those who noticed my mistake and put appearance in the form anyway. I have send out a pm to most people who didn't put appearance so all is good.

Saku -Ryaku: Anyways, we need more tributes! No-one has submit careers yet, and only one boy! The list of accepted tributes is below.

SapphireMoon: One more thing, just to let you guys know that some districts will have a better advantage in the arena than others… And I'm going to be evil and not tell you which ones they are! MWAHAHA!

Saku-Ryaku: ANYWAY! Keep sending in more tributes guys and may the odds be ever in YOUR favour [need a new quote, this one's getting old…] And congratulations to those of you who have characters on the list, you have been accepted to the dark side

**List of accepted tributes:**

1: No tributes

2: No tributes

3: No tributes

4: No tributes

5: Rosemary Gregor. (girl) No male tribute.

6: Tammy Belle Jameson (girl) No male tribute.

7: No tributes

8: Eliana Cora. (girl) No male tribute.

9: No tributes

10: Jebboa Terraine. (girl) No male tribute.

11: Marigold Rose Meadows (girl) Dystan Clearwell (boy)

12: No tributes


	3. Chapter 3

Saku-Ryaku: Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long with chapters and stuff. Loads of assignments to do. Late night studying and everything you kn –

SapphireMoon10: STUDYING! You didn't study once. You –

Saku-Ryaku: Hem hem. Talking here. Anyway, now we have the holidays so we can write! Yaaay! *Mexican wave* see, everyone's happy.

SapphireMoon10: Well I'm not. How is it fair that you don't study and –

Saku-Ryaku: Uhh, anyway… here is the current list. Pretty please send tributes in for the blanks. Otherwise we'll have to make our own. Really want to start this fanfic.

SapphireMoon10: – and going around making noises… eating s'mores and singing 'Kumbayah' with –

Saku-Ryaku: …. Someone help me, I think she's going crazy.

SapphireMoon10: – sitting with the Wiggles and taping Dorothy's feet toge – oh… was the camera on?

Saku-Ryaku: …..Here's the list everybody…

**l Male, Female**

**1** Nil, Cashmere Smith

**2** Tody Slynther, Ulyssa Galanos

**3** Nil, Beatrice Baron

**4** Brett Tidings, Sevan Thisbe

**5** Severton Hanslo, Rosemary Gregor

**6** Tryo Assic, Natrix Meers

**7** RESERVED, Apocalypse Lyon

**8** Carter Donovitch, Eliana Cora

**9** Ronald Montgomery, Peccary Welded

**10** Nil, Jebboa Terraine

**11** Drystan Ari Clearwell, Marigold Meadows

**12** Nil, Tammy Jameson

Saku-Ryaku: Thanks for all the tributes guys four more, please I'll do anything, just four more. And please read the list before you make tributes, it doesn't help if we get tributes in positions that we already have filled. But thanks again for all the tributes, this fanfic is gonna be awesome!


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys, sorry for the blank. I've been hibernating. That aside, I've decided that I am no longer capable of writing this story and have passed it to co-writer SapphireMoon10. I'm sorry it took so long to give you guys this message but I've been hoping the inevitable wouldn't happen. Rest assured that I'll still be helping Sapphy write this SYOT behind the scenes. I am so sorry to all of you awesome people who have submitted tributes or subscribed to this story, you guys are the best! If you have any questions to ask or ideas you'd like to see put into the fanfic then feel free to PM myself or Sapphy. I'll ask her to post the reapings ASAP. Thanks so much for your support and tributes and I am really really really really sorry about the SYOT.

Saku. ~~


End file.
